marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The First Avenger/Credits
Full Credits for Captain America: The First Avenger. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Richard Armitage as Heinz Kruger *Stanley Tucci as Dr. Abraham Erskine *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Derek Luke as Gabe Jones *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *JJ Feild as James Montgomery Falsworth *Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier *Lex Shrapnel as Gilmore Hodge *Michael Brandon as Senator Brandt *Martin T. Sherman as Brandt's Aide *Natalie Dormer as Private Lorraine *Oscar Pearce as Search Team Leader *William Hope as SHIELD Lieutenant *Nicholas Pinnock as SHIELD Tech *Marek Oravec as Jan *David Bradley as the Church Keeper *Leander Deeny as Barman *Sam Hoare as Nervous Recruit *Simon Kunz as 4F Doctor *Kieran O'Connor as Loud Jerk *Jenna-Louise Coleman as Connie *Sophie Colquhoun as Bonnie *Doug Cockle as Young Doctor *Ben Batt as Enlistment Office MP *Mollie Fitzgerald as Stark Girl *Damon Driver as Sergeant Michael Duffy *David McKail as Johann Schmidt's Artist *Amanda Walker as Antique Store Owner *Richard Freeman as SSR Doctor *Katherine Press as Project Rebirth Nurse *Sergio Corvino as Kruger's Aide *Marcello Walton as Undercover Bum *Vincent Montuel as Undercover Bum *Fabrizio Santino as Kruger's Driver *Maxwell Newman as Boy at Dock *Anatole Taubman as Roeder *Jan Pohl as Hutter *Erich Redman as Schneider *Rosanna Hoult as The Star Spangled Singer *Naomi Slights as The Star Spangled Singer *Kirsty Mather as The Star Spangled Singer *Megan Sanderson as Kid in USO Audience *Darren Simpson as Kid in USO Audience *Fernanda Toker as Newsstand Mom *Laura Haddock as Autograph Seeker *James Payton as an "Adolf Hitler" actor *Ronan Raftery as Army Heckler *Nick Hendrix as Army Heckler *Luke Allen-Gale as Army Heckler *Jack Gordon as Army Heckler *Ben Uttley as HYDRA Guard / HYDRA Pilot *Kevin Millington as Stark's Engineer *Patrick Monckeberg as Manager Velt *Peter Stark as a HYDRA Lieutenant *Amanda Righetti as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jennifer Abbotts as USO Dancer *Michelle Antrobus as USO Dancer *Lucy Dean as USO Dancer *Erin Dusek as USO Dancer *Nicole Evans as USO Dancer *Lizzi Franklin as USO Dancer *Emma Harris as USO Dancer *Rachael Isherwood as USO Dancer *Danielle Kelly as USO Dancer *Nicole May as USO Dancer *Stevie-Jean McGuire as USO Dancer *Anna McNicholas as USO Dancer *Rosie Pethullis as USO Dancer *Jessica Powell as USO Dancer *Rachel Quartley as USO Dancer *Sarah Riches as USO Dancer *Holly Rostron as USO Dancer *Caroline Royce as USO Dancer *Stephanie Jayne Thompson as USO Dancer *Lucie Waugh as USO Dancer *Billy Lozowski as USO Drummer *Gregory Paulett as USO Drummer *Adam Birch as USO Drummer *Adam Kent as USO Drummer *William Morris as USO Drummer *David Sdall as USO Drummer *Paul Simmons as USO Drummer *Marc Wheeler as USO Drummer *Chris Diggle as USO Drummer *Michael Humphrey as USO Drummer *Stan Lee as a Confused Army General *Raed Abbas as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Colin Alltree as Senator Security (uncredited) *Anthony Milton as US Soldier (uncredited) *Michael Aston as Businessman (uncredited) *Mark Badham as Sgt US Marine (uncredited) *Russell Balogh as Hydra Heavy Artillery Soldier (uncredited) *Paul Bergquist as Bookshop Owner (uncredited) *Paul Blackwell as Soldier (uncredited) *Mark Callum as Newspaper Stole Holder (uncredited) *James Chahine as Army Heckler (uncredited) *Will Chambers as Docker (uncredited) *Jason Alexander Charchan as German Soldier (uncredited) *Robert Clayton as US Marine 4th Battalion (uncredited) *Jack Conway as SHIELD Agent (uncredited) *Graham Curry as US Marine 4th Battalion (uncredited) *Eddie Davenport as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Paul Davies as Hydra Soldier (uncredited) *Joshua Ferdinand as US Marine (uncredited) *Scott Ford as German Soldier (uncredited) *Spencer Garrett as Newsreel Announcer (uncredited) *Joe Garvey as HYDRA Guard (uncredited) *Salem Hanna as Russian POW (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as U.S. Soldier (uncredited) *Sonja Isabella as Officer's Wife (uncredited) *Todd Von Joel as Hydra Soldier (uncredited) *Jacob Johnston as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Chris Jorie as Reporter (uncredited) *John Samuel Kande as US Soldier (uncredited) *Matt Kohler as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Steve Leighton as Brooklyn Tour Guide (uncredited) *Addison LeMay as SHIELD Agent X (uncredited) *Teresa Mahoney as US Civilian (uncredited) *Alan Mandel as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Josh Margulies as Brooklyn Pedestrian (uncredited) *Brian Niblett as Theatre Spectator (uncredited) *Nathan Nolan as SHIELD Lieutenant (uncredited) *Martin Poole as Theatre Spectator (uncredited) *Colin Reilly as US Infantry Soldier (uncredited) *Nathan Robinson as Lab Tech (uncredited) *Shane Salter as Hydra / Military Police (uncredited) *Geoff Searle as US Marine (uncredited) *Drew Sherman as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Colin Stinton as New York Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Michael Swan as Dodgers Announcer (voice) (uncredited) *Jayme Swiftt as Soldier (uncredited) *Sy Turner as Hydra Soldier (uncredited) *Matt Tyzack as Scientist (uncredited) Crew Directed by: :Joe Johnston Screenplay by: :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Louis D'Esposito :Joe Johnston :Nigel Gostelow :Alan Fine :Stan Lee :David Maisel Director of Photography: :Shelly Johnson Production Design by: :Rick Heinrichs Film Editing by :Jeffrey Ford :Robert Dalva Costume Design by: :Anna B. Sheppard Visual Effects Supervisor: :Christopher Townsend Co-Producer :Stephen Broussard :Victoria Alonso Original Music by: :Alan Silvestri Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Casting by: :Sarah Halley Finn :Randi Hiller :Priscilla John Category:Full Credits Category:Captain America: The First Avenger